Lyndsay (MySims Kingdom)
Lyndsay of Capital Island is one of your good friends who accompany you on your quest to make the citizens of the Kingdom happy. She holds the bag of magic which Marlon gives to her so that whenever you complete a Scroll, you are able to obtain the Scroll's powers to create new objects. This savvy girl really loves exploring and is eager to set off to new islands once they are added to your map. She is the brains of your group, being loaded with factual and trivial information, ready to be shared with the world. Profile Lyndsay is strong, savvy, and always has one eye on the horizon. She longs to explore the world, and her adventuresome spirit has launched more than a few adventures for her old friends name and Buddy (much to Buddy's chagrin). She has a knack for world trivia and sometimes goes a little nuts when she sees a new map. Tasks The Missing Stairs Objective: Build stairs to reach the ledge on top of the cliff. Follow the blueprint shown. Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Lyndsay has a task for you over by the missing stairs. Initializing Task Dialogue From Lyndsay: Okay, name, just build the stairs in front of the ledge. Then we can get to the harbor! Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: Use your wand to replace the missing stairs. Remember, you need to fill in all the red goal blocks with stair pieces! Lyndsay Says While You Are Doing Task: Just place the stairs into the red ghosted areas! You'll have to use both stair pieces to finish it. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: '''You really are getting good at this! Let Lyndsay know that the stairs are done. '''Task Conclusion Dialogue from Lyndsay: '''Fantastic! It sure is great having a friend who's a Wandolier! '''Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: '''You've replaced the stairs. Now everyone can get to the top of the cliff. Gears of Where? '''Objective: Find the gears in the treasure chest that Butter had hid near her mushroom garden. Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Lyndsay needs you to do something. Initializing Task Dialogue From Lyndsay: Hurry down to Butter's Mushroom Garden and get that Scroll; we need those gears to get through this gate! Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: Lyndsay needs you to get the Gear Scroll from the treasure chest near the Mushroom Garden. Lyndsay Says While You Are Doing Task: Have you found the treasure chest with the Gear Scroll inside it? It's over by the Mushroom Garden. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Lyndsay: '''Nice going, name! Looks like we'll need to get some Metal to complete that scroll! Why don't you try mining over there? It looks like a good spot to me! The Harbor Gate '''Objective: Connect the gears to the switch, and open the gate to the harbor. Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Talk to Lyndsay about opening the Harbor Gate. Initializing Task Dialogue From Lyndsay: Let's hurry up and power that switch, name! I think we'll have to make it spin using gears... Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: Connect gears all the way from the water wheel to the gate switch. The gears should snap right into place on the pegboard. Lyndsay Says While You Are Doing Task: Hmm...you should be able to drop the gears right into place there. Travelogue Text After Task is Finished: '''You got the gate open! Check in with Lyndsay. '''Task Conclusion Dialogue from Lyndsay: '''Hooray! The gate is open! You're unstoppable, name! '''Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: '''Lyndsay was thrilled that you got the gate open. Will you finally reach the Royal Harbor now? After Storyline Dialogue On Each Island Forest of the Elves '''Day: So this is where unicorns come from? Butter would flip out if she ever came here! Night: *Yawn* This looks like a pleasant place to sleep for the night. Trevor Island Day: Well, as long as you and Buddy are having fun, I guess this place isn't so bad. Night: Well, as long as you and Buddy are having fun, I guess this place isn't so bad. Spookane Day: You know, this place isn't so bad once you get used to it. Night: Great. Since Buddy can't sleep, he's been keeping ME awake with his dumb knock-knock jokes. Cowboy Junction Day: I like it here! Those cows are great! Night: *Yawn* Hey, name. This place makes me sleepy at night. Can we head back to the boat so I can take a nap? Cutopia Day: Help! Cuteness overload! Night: Must...resist...fluffing...bunnies... Candypalooza Day: All this partying is starting to wear even ME down, haha! Night 1: *Yawn* Night 2: Keep on dancing, name! Reward Island Day: It was really generous of Marlon and King Roland to give you a whole island! Of course, you really DID earn it, didn't you, name? Night: I gotta say, this has all been pretty exciting...but I think it's time to start planning our next adventure!! Renée's Nature Preserve Day: This island sure is pretty during the daytime! Night: This island sure is pretty at nighttime! I hope the other islands are just as nice at night. The Uncharted Isle Day: Let's keep exploring this island! Who knows what we'll find next?! Night: We should keep an eye on that Skullfinder guy! Especially at night! Capital Island Day: It's great to be back home, eh (player name)? Night: *Yawn* It sure is late! Rocket Reef Day: Rocket Reef is pretty weird, don't you think, name? Night: So...tired... The Royal Academy Day: Does Rosalyn run the school all by herself? She must have amazing administrative skills! She could probably run a whole town, I bet! Night: I won't rest until I've explored every inch of this island!}} Category:MySims Kingdom Character Tabs